Girl Meets Leftovers
by TheAuthor44
Summary: As promised, here are the prompt's that missed the deadline for 'Girl Meets Drabbles' ! Sorry it took me so long to do them but here they are! And even though they're leftovers, they're still pretty darn good!
1. The 'Talk'

**Girl Meets Leftovers**

 ***Authors Note – Hi everyone! As promised here are all the leftovers I received from you guys after the cutoff date from 'Girl Meets Drabbles' I'll be doing them one at a time – or whenever I'm bored lol Give me a shout out if you recognize one as your own! Because I didn't write down any names, just the prompts! Okay let's kick this one off with a doozy. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: Cory gives 'the talk' to Farkle and Riley; Farkle gives it to Maya and Lucas**_

"He what?" Maya asked in disbelief as Farkle came storming into Topanga's.

"The talk – you know birds and bees and boys and girls."

"I know the talk, I just can't believe Matthews gave it to you and Riley."

"What happened?" Lucas asked from next to Maya.

"Well, Riley and I were sitting in the bay window…"

* * *

 _Farkle and Riley were in a heated make out session in her bedroom bay window when her father Cory walked in._

" _Riley, have you seen …. AHHHH!"_

" _DAD!"_

" _Don't 'Dad' me young lady! And you, GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"_

" _I'm sorry Mr. Matthews. But I promise you all we were doing was kissing."_

" _Oh sure, now it's kissing. But pretty soon kissing leads to touching, and touching leads to … GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER!"_

" _OKAY!"_

" _Dad, we're not little kids anymore. But even so we're more than capable of deciding what we do or do not … do."_

" _Oh yeah, you think so. Sit with me kids, let me educate you a little bit…"_

* * *

"And then he just kept talking. Once he was done I bolted out the window and ran straight here. I need me a smoothie." Farkle said making his way to the counter with Maya right on his tail.

"I wanna know what he said. Tell me."

"Yeah I'm kind of curious myself." Lucas said joining them.

"Spill, let's see what Matthews' knows." Maya said. Farkle took a big gulp of his smoothie before continuing.

* * *

" _First you have the mechanics. Boy parts and girl parts that you don't think will fit, but they do."_

" _Oh boy."_

" _Hold on Riley, we'll get there. So step one, make sure you have protection. Always. Step two, sex is nothing without love. It's also a really big commitment because if you make a baby as a result, you want to make sure that you can trust the person you made the baby with to stay. Now it probably won't be good the first time around because you have no idea what you're doing. I mean me and your mother didn't have that problem but…"_

" _OH BOY!" Riley said burring her face in her hands as Farkle just sat there, horrified._

* * *

"Go on." Maya encouraged.

"That's it! After that he just said 'I think my job is done here' and left and I flew. I am never having sex, ever."

"That's it!?" She replied, disappointed.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? It's not enough that I'm scarred for life?"

"I just mean I thought when you said he gave you the talk that he went into details. I guess Matthews' is still Matthews' no matter what he's teaching."

"Well do you need the details? Don't you already know what you're doing?"

"She does." Lucas interjected causing Maya to smile.

"Thanks babe, you're not so bad yourself." Maya replied biting her lip.

"Ah! What is it with people today!" Farkle said cringing as his friends started making out right on the spot. It was then that Riley came into the bakery.

"Farkle?" she said before walking back outside. Farkle followed and found her sitting on the bench outside.

"Hey."

"Hi." They said as an unfamiliar awkwardness washed over them.

"So…"

"So…"

"I'm sorry about my dad. Actually I'm just sorry in general."

"It was definitely a … strange experience. One for the books."

"Yeah."

"I say from now on we go back to my house. It's too big, he can't find us there."

"Absolutely. So… wanna go back to your place?"

"Okay, but can we just cuddle. I don't think I can handle anything else after today."

"Whatever you need honey." Riley said standing up and taking Farkle's hand as they walked up the stairs and towards the subway.

Maya and Lucas who had been eavesdropping on their friends, came out from the bakery with smiles on their faces.

"They're sooo gonna do it." Maya said as Lucas nodded in agreement.

 **THE** **END**


	2. The Prank War

**Girl Meets Leftovers – Part 2**

 _ **Prompt: The boys ask Cory for advice on how to beat Maya at a prank war, but no matter what she keeps beating them**_

"Matthews!" Cory heard a voice whisper from behind him but when he turned around he didn't see anybody. He turned back to continue writing the topic of today's lesson on the board when he heard it again.

"Matthews!" This time when he turned he saw the heads of Farkle, Lucas and Zay popping out from the door frame.

"Farkle? What's -" he began to ask but was shushed by his students as they hastily made their way into the classroom, locking the door behind him. Cory watched as Lucas ran to the other side of the room, looking like a soldier on active duty, to lock the back door as well. Once all the doors were locked and the window shades pulled down Farkle approached him, clearly he was their leader.

"Farkle? What's going on?"

"It's the girls' sir." Farkle replied.

"Actually it's only one girl in particular, this dope's girlfriend." Zay interjected.

"Riley?"

"No the other dope." Zay said pointing to Lucas. Cory nodded as the lightbulb went off in his head. Of course Maya would be the only person to have these boys scared of their own shadows.

"So what's Maya doing exactly?" He asked taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

"It's a prank war sir. We started it … and now Maya intends to finish it." Lucas said.

"What began as whoopee cushions has now escalated to full on war." Zay added.

"We need your help Mr. Matthews. Tell us how to defeat such a powerful enemy, there's gotta be one guy in those textbooks that's at least as bad as Maya."

"I don't know about that Farkle. Have you tried talking her down, Lucas you're usually pretty good at that."

"We already tried that sir. I didn't stand a chance. She sent me back with my hands glued together." Lucas said looking down at the floor, ashamed at how quickly his girlfriend had bested him.

"Alright boys, take a seat."

As they took their seats, Cory wrote a new word on the blackboard, SURRENDER.

"Surrender? Sir we don't want to quit; we want to win." Farkle said.

"You can't." Cory said placing the chalk on his desk before walking around to the front of it. "You don't stand a chance."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because they're women! They don't think rational like you and me. But sometimes for the sake of your relationships with them you just gotta take one for the team and let them have their victory."

"But what if we're right?"

"Don't matter. You like getting all that love and kisses and affection from them in that special way only they can?"

"Yeah." They all answered at the same time, with that same dopey gaze on all of their faces.

"Then let them have their victory. Surrender. You'll lose the battle but … you'll win the war."

"I'm okay with that. How about you Lucas?" Zay asked.

"I miss having my _girlfriend_ around instead of that war lord so I'm in. Farkle?"

"It goes against my nature to concede but …. I guess we have no other option. Come on let's get this over with." Farkle said standing up to unlock the doors.

"I'll get the coconuts." Zay said.

"I'll get the grass skirts." Lucas replied.

"Wait a minute. Coconuts? Grass skirts? What exactly were the terms of the war?"

"Whoever gives up first has to dress up like hula girls and dance on a table at Topanga's." Zay replied.

"Okay forget what I said. We're winning this thing." Cory said as he erased the blackboard once again to start drawing blueprints for the boys plan of attack.

And he regretted it a week later when he joined the boys in their hula number.

 **THE END**


	3. Texas 2 Redux

**Girl Meets Leftovers – Part 3**

 ***Author's Note – Once again I raise your OR and give you an AND instead. And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: During Texas 2; Riley tells Lucas that Maya likes him; the gang plays truth or dare and Maya tells the truth about her feelings OR Maya and Lucas are forced to kiss**_

"Maya likes you."

"Riley!"

"She's been hiding it this whole time. I think it's why she makes fun of you."

"Riley stop!"

"Why Maya? I saw how much you cared! Just tell him."

"There's nothing to tell! Now can we please do something else, anything else." Maya said walking over to the other side of the logs, putting herself as far from Lucas as possible.

"Fine." Riley said. "You wanna do something else? Let's play a game, how about truth or dare? I'll even go first." She walked over stopping right in front of Maya who looked up from where her eyes had been glued at the campfire. "I dare you to kiss Lucas."

"Why?" Maya asked softly, but her tone was full of anger. She didn't understand why Riley was fighting her on this.

"Because I'm your best friend, and best friends don't let each other hide their feelings like this. Besides if you really don't have any then it won't be a problem. Right?"

Riley knew just what to say. Maya got up, marched over to Lucas, pulled him up by the front of his shirt and planted one on him. His lips were soft and warm and … perfect. On instinct Lucas started kissing her back, his hands made their way to her waist and Maya almost got lost in the moment … almost.

When she pulled away her eyes went wide and filled with fear. Without a word Maya ran away as fast as her feet could carry her.

Riley started to chase after her when she was stopped by Lucas.

"Let me go." He said before running after Maya. She made it all the way back to the house and ran past Pappy Joe on the porch and into the house.

"Lucas, what was that all about?"

"I don't know sir." Lucas answered reaching for the door knob. "But I'm going to find out."

He looked all over downstairs before heading up. Lucas found Maya sitting on the bed she was sharing with Riley, staring out the window. She was breathing heavily after running and she had kicked her boots off and thrown them on the floor.

"Hey." Lucas said, not moving from the doorway. He figured if she tried to run again he was blocking her only exit.

"Go away Lucas, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, and you called me Lucas so now I know something is definitely wrong." Maya didn't smile or show any reaction to his joke so Lucas moved in closer.

"I'm sorry … for the, you know." Maya said turning to him but still looking down.

"Really? Cause I'm not." He said sitting down next to her.

"Huh?" Maya said.

"I'm not sorry you kissed me. Actually it was kind of … great."

"But I thought … you and Riley…"

"There hasn't been a 'me and Riley' for a while now. And now I don't know how there can be … because there's this other girl. She's rebellious, and tough, and strong, and beautiful. And I've really liked her for a while now but I thought I had as much of a shot with her as I did with … tombstone the bull."

"You like me … too?"

"Yeah, I do. And I'm sorry but 'too'? I thought there was 'nothing to tell'?" Lucas teased causing Maya to get up and walk to the window.

"I don't know, it's all really confusing and …"

"Terrifying? Maybe that means it's worth trying, at least."

"Would it be okay if … I didn't want to just yet?"

"Maya I would never want to do anything you'd be uncomfortable with."

"It's not that. It's just … we're in a faraway place now. There are a million stars in the sky and … maybe we don't really feel what we think we feel."

"Okay? So when we get back to New York, you wanna go out?"

"Sure Huckleberry." Maya replied with a smile to which he smiled back.

If anything, it was a start. And he would wait forever for another kiss.

 **THE END**


	4. And As Always Enjoy!

**_*_** **Author's Note** **\- Hey everyone! Just a quick update on here to let you know that these are all prompts I received on 'Girl Meets Drabnles' that didn't make the deadline but I saved them for a rainy day ... literally so I would have something to do on a rainy day lol**

 **Im not taking any new prompts at the moment because unfortunately I'm too busy to undertake something like that right now - sorry Parakeet Power in particular who asked me this question.**

 **I can't stop you from sending me prompts if you really want to of course - my private messenger inbox inbox a always open to my favorite readers aka all of you! Just understand that they won't be a priority like they were when I was doing 'Drabbles' - they'll be tucked away for another rainy day!**

 **Speaking of 'Drabbles' ... I MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT WAS STILL ONE OF THE BEST EXPERIENCES OF MY LIFE AND I LOOK FORWARD TO THE CHANCE WHEN I GET TO DO IT AGAIN!**

 ***Maybe the next haitus***

 **Until then,**

 **All the best**

 **TheAuthor44**


	5. A Day With My Good Friend Rucas

**Girl Meets Leftovers – Part 4**

 ***Author's Note – I know that this prompt was intended to be a romantic one … but I'm choosing to take the friendship route. Why? Because of Girl Meets Ski Lodge Part 1. It appears that my dear ship Lucaya might be heading for some bumpy seas, but that doesn't mean we should give up hope. The writers know what they're doing, and if Lucaya got together right now – it would end in a huge explosion. They need to wait for Maya to re-grow as a person (all thanks to Riley who pushed her all the way back to 'Hope is for suckers' mode :/ ) and for Lucas to pull the 'Mr. Perfect' stick out. And that's exactly what they're doing …. We Lucaya fans just have to sit through some Rucas and Joshaya first. But not in my stories! Hence the Rucas friendship angle of this one. So don't lose hope just yet ParakeetPower. We may have lost a battle … but the war has just begun. (So we're clear by war I mean the emotional journey of Lucas and Maya that brings them together again.) And as always Enjoy! ***

 _ **Prompt: Rucas goes to the beach**_

"Where is everybody?" Riley asked as she hopped into the front seat of Lucas' car when she saw no other passengers with him.

"Zay went back to Texas for the week, Smackle had a science competition in Atlantic City, Farkle's with his dad on a business trip across the country…"

"And Maya?" Riley asked suddenly concerned for her lack of best friend.

"Maya isn't speaking to me. We kind of had a fight last night." Lucas said after a long pause.

"Aw do you want to talk about it?" She replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no I don't. I want to go to the beach and have a fun day with my good friend Riley."

"I'm your good friend Riley!" Riley said raising her hand like she was answering a teacher in school

"Yes you are."

"So what are you waiting for, let's go to the beach!"

"To the beach!"

And with that they were off.

For the rest of the day Riley did everything in her power to ensure that Lucas got exactly what he wanted, a fun day at the beach with his good friend Riley. They played volleyball, had a splash war and played around in the ocean, and built a sand castle. Riley could tell her plan was almost working, until a short blonde girl walked past them and Riley knew Lucas wasn't looking at her for her bikini bod. It was then she knew drastic measures had to be taken.

"Hey." She called out breaking his train of thought.

"Yeah?"

"You ready to talk yet?"

"Riley…"

"No? Good, then I can bury you in the sand." Riley said dropping to her knees and patting the sand next to her. Lucas smiled and rolled his eyes before laying down on the sand as Riley started pouring sand on him.

Once he was buried all the way up to his neck, that's when Riley's true evil plan set into motion.

"I'm gonna go get an ice cream. You want one?" she said standing up and cleaning the sand off her hands.

"You're just gonna leave me here like this?"

"Yeah."

"Well can you at least put some sunscreen on me so my face doesn't end up looking like a tomato."

Riley got the sunscreen and started over dramatically rubbing it all over Lucas' face leaving it white.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to get my ice cream now. You want one or not?"

"Strawberry please."

Riley came back a while later with two cones in her hands, and as she liked hers Lucas' was melting in her hand on the hot summer day.

"What'cha got there Riley?"

"Ice cream cone."

"Yeah? Can I have mine?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Can I ask why?"

"Talk to me about your fight with Maya, then you get ice cream."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I just let this ice cream melt and drip …" Riley said walking over to him and putting her hand with Lucas' ice cream cone over his head. One strawberry drop landed on his forehead and streaked its way down his face.

"Okay then."

"You ready to talk?"

"No."

"Fine, then can I ask you questions and you give me the answer."

"Are you not going to stop dripping ice cream on me if I don't?"

"That sounds about right, so yes." Riley said taking a bite of the cone.

"I guess I have no choice then."

Riley smiled as she finished her ice cream cone before putting all her attention on Lucas.

"Okay question number one, who started the fight?"

"Me."

"How?"

"I said something and she…didn't react well."

"What?" Riley asked but all she was met with was silence. It suddenly dawned on her that she was pulling information about her best friend, from her best friend's _boyfriend_. "Wait, why hasn't Maya called me yet? Or come over to the bay window? Whenever you guys fight I'm the first one to know. She always calls me, why hasn't she yet?"

The ice cream cone was soon forgotten as Riley stepped around Lucas so she looked him right in the eye.

"What happened?"

"The fight was … about you, kind of."

"What? Why?"

"Can you dig me out please. I really don't want to talk about this with ice cream on my face."

Riley immediately dug him out and once the ice cream had been wiped off his face, they sat down on their beach towels and Lucas explained everything.

"Last night … I told Maya that I loved her."

"Awwwwwwww! You did?"

"Yeah, I said 'I love you' and she didn't say anything. Her eyes went wide and she backed away from me. Here I am in a very vulnerable place and she doesn't say anything. So I press her on it."

"Oh no."

"I pressed her on it and I pushed her and we both got really angry. And then I said something."

"About me?"

"Yeah. I said how come she could say it to you and not to me. And she said it was because she trusted you."

"Lucas, Maya trusts you. I know she does. And I know she loves you too. It's just hard for her to say it to anyone. I guess she's been saying it to me so long it doesn't get to her."

"I know, I let my temper get the better of me. It's just that Maya has always had a way of getting under my skin and I guess it works both ways. Good and bad."

"Yeah. But I know that you do that to her too. And I think that's love. When you can't shake somebody and you let them see you at your worst but they're also the ones that make you your best."

"Thank you Riley, that was exactly what I needed to hear."

"Anytime. Now let's go so you can make up with your girlfriend and so that I can gush with my best friend about the boy that loves her." Riley said with a huge smile on her face.

A couple of years before when Lucas was her boyfriend she never would've thought they'd end up like this. He was in love with her best friend, she had her eyes set on a certain genius, and they had one of the best friendships ever. It was better this way she decided. And later on when Maya told her the whole thing, grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat she knew this life was definitely better before she showed her pictures from her fun day at the beach with her good friend Lucas.

 **THE END**


	6. Of Pimples and Prom Nights

**Girl Meets Leftovers – Part 5**

 _ **Prompt: Lucas gets a bad pimple and is scared of what Maya might think but she accepts him**_

He couldn't believe it. On today of all days his hormonal teenage body decided to betray him. He'd been waiting seventeen years and now on one of the most important days in his young life, a giant pimple plants itself in the middle of his forehead. And it was no ordinary pimple, this thing was at least the size of his home state and it was red like a tomato.

"I have a tomato on my face." Lucas said to himself as he stared at it in the mirror. It was hard to miss, considering the pimple seriously clashed with his prom tux. And what was worse was that he was sure once Maya arrived it would get pointed out to no end. What was supposed to be a night neither of them would ever forget, would end up being one for a completely different reason.

A knock on his front door pulled Lucas from his thoughts. He opened it to reveal Maya on the other side, dressed to the nines in a beautiful black and gold dress that was just so … Maya.

"Wow." Was all he could get out.

"You look pretty wow yourself Huckleberry. You gonna invite me in or what?" Maya said as Lucas side stepped and let her in.

"So you know how to use a front door? I half expected you to be knocking at my window."

"In these heels? What do you take me for, a loon?" Maya joked causing Lucas to laugh.

"I have something for you." he said running over to the fridge and pulling out a beautiful corsage in a plastic container.

"Okay put it on me, we don't have all day." Maya said as Lucas walked over and pinned the flower to the strap of her dress. While staring into the sparkling blue pools that were his girlfriend's eyes, Lucas forgot about the tomato that had occupied his mind since he saw it that morning.

"What's that on your forehead?"

Until now. Lucas quickly covered it with his hand.

"Nothing."

"Looks like a zit."

"It's not a zit … it's a pimple." Lucas said in defeat.

"Let me see."

"Maya…"

"Just let me see it."

Lucas reluctantly lowered his hand and after a moment of inspection Maya started digging through her clutch before pulling out a round compact.

"Sit down." Maya commanded and Lucas did as he was told. He watched as Maya opened the compact and started dabbing his forehead with whatever was on the pad. She patted the area gently and after a few seconds she backed up with a satisfied look on her face.

"Done."

"What is that stuff?"

"Concealer. Or as I like to call it 'Pimple Be Gone'. Here see for yourself." Maya said handing him the compact and sure enough when he looked in the mirror the tomato was no more.

"Wow. Thanks Maya."

"Anytime Ranger Rick." Maya said closing her compact in a dramatic fashion before throwing it back in her purse.

"I thought I was never going to hear the end of it." Lucas said standing up from the couch.

"Why? Everybody has acne at some point, right?"

Lucas smiled before bringing Maya to him and kissing her with everything he had in him.

"What was that for?" Maya said after they pulled apart.

"Just ... making sure I don't take you for granted." Lucas said as Maya wiped some of her lipstick off of his mouth causing them both to chuckle.

"Okay well save that for after prom. Shawn said we could drive up to his cabin for the weekend."

"Me and you?"

"And Riley and Farkle and Zay and Smackle. But I didn't tell them, I'm only telling you." She replied with a mischievous grin. "Come on let's go to prom." Maya said taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"I love you." Lucas said pulling Maya in for another kiss which she happily reciprocated.

"I love you too."

If there was one thing Lucas never wanted to cover up, it was how he felt about Maya Hart.

 **THE END**


	7. Smile

**Girl Meets Leftovers – Part 6**

 _ **Prompt: Maya hides her feelings for Lucas and it hurts, but it's all worth it to see Riley smile**_

She never tells her.

How could she.

How could she when she sees that smile that lights up her whole world, and knows that he's what causes it.

So what if she thought he was cute.

So what if he brought this calm into her life like no one had before.

So what if they had their little game.

It didn't matter.

It didn't matter because Riley would always matter more.

Sure it wasn't a picnic pretending her heart didn't ache when she saw them together.

Holding hands.

Dancing.

Kissing.

But it didn't matter … because Riley would always matter more.

He sees it.

She knows he does.

When she looks at her boots instead of at them.

Or when he does something 'Huckleberry' like and she forgets to laugh.

He asks her if she's fine, because to him she 'doesn't look fine'.

And that's what she hates the most.

That he notices when she's not fine.

Because that's all she's ever wanted.

For someone to notice.

But instead she notices Riley's smile.

Because Riley would always matter more.

 **THE END**


End file.
